angels on fire: the 99th annual hunger games
by sunstellar
Summary: Following the death of President Snow, two men have risen to power. Voltimand Scarus is the new president, and Andronicus Rome is his appointed Head Gamemaker. Both men are playing their own games at the expense of others. With an uneasy Panem under a heavy yoke of oppression, this year's Hunger Games will shape history for better or for worse. (SYOT 12/24)
1. CAPITOL CHAPTER: prologue

"You're late, Head Gamemaker."

Andronicus Rome chuckled softly, trying not to give away his nerves. Standing in front of the president's desk was an intimidating task, yet nevertheless, it was necessary. He had been in the presidential office before, when white roses covered every surface and it was impossible to escape Snow's constant leer. With a new president came a new look. The white was gone, replaced by heavy black drapes and obsidian embellishments on the mahogany desk.

The new president had swept into power almost overnight. It had been a mere two weeks since President Snow's funeral, and President Scarus had taken up permanent residence in the seat of power. _That was how politics in Panem worked,_ Andronicus mused, _one man falls and another rises._ It was best to always play to the winning side, and President Scarus's quick ascension to power exhibited a strong tendency to win. At only thirty-seven years old, he was the youngest president in Panem's history, and was certainly headed to be its most notable.

"My apologies, sir. My meeting with Caesar Flickerman ran a bit long. The man does love to talk," he said.

President Scarus waved his excuse aside and motioned for him to sit. "I trust you received my instructions for restructuring?"

"Yes, sir. I've taken care of the situation already. The gamemakers who weren't prepared to cooperate with new leadership have been terminated from their positions. You can rest assured that our team is ready to move forward." Such nuisances were common in the life of a gamemaker. After almost twenty-five years of Plutarch Heavensbee's leadership, many of the gamemakers didn't want to be led by a young, upstart engineer like Andronicus.

The president nodded in a slow and emotionless way that didn't convey an inch of his ulterior motives. Andronicus could respect that in a man, but it was something to be feared in a man as powerful as Voltimand Scarus. He sat in a seat of power like he was born there. In his eyes, there was a sharp edge that could cut through a person he didn't like.

"Something to drink, Mr. Rome?" President Scarus asked, gesturing toward a bottle of expensive liquor on his desk.

"No, thank you," Andronicus said quickly.

"Smart man. I understand my predecessor had an affinity for poisons. No matter, then, I'd like to hear about the districts."

There was a momentary pause, and Andronicus cursed himself. It was a mistake to look caught off guard in the high-stakes world of politics.

"Sir?"

"I'm sure you understand. I'd like to hear about the districts, what sort of state they're in now that we're preparing for a new game." President Scarus eyed him coolly, expecting an eloquent response. Andronicus realized what was happening. Of course the president had his own advisors and ministers who could update him on the condition of the districts, but he wanted to know what _Andronicus_ knew. _Was he just some mindless Capitol man who paved over the real issues in Panem, or would be straightforward enough to address them?_ It was a chance to prove his worth, and far be it from him to let it slip away.

"Districts One and Two are under control, as usual," said Andronicus, "and District Four isn't giving us any trouble. Production is steady in Three, Five, and Six. Seven is exceeding production quotas, although I believe there have been several rebel executions within the past three weeks. A special task force of Peacekeepers has been deployed to restore order."

The president nodded. "And the outer districts?"

The outer districts were always giving Andronicus a headache. Poor, scrappy, hungry, and always rebellious, they could never be subdued by the Games. They always seemed to want more than what the Capitol had so generously provided.

Knowing there was no way to bend the truth, he continued. "District Eight is facing several workers' strikes. It appears that they're unsatisfied with their working conditions and so-called 'unacceptable wages'. In Nine, it seems that the longer work hours are causing riots. Ten is stable for now, but I don't expect they'll take to the proposed cut in pay very well. District Eleven has fallen below expected production rates, but I think that the stricter punishments for failure to produce the daily quota will change that. Twelve is as poor as always. As long as there's coal to mine and mouths to feed, that won't change."

President Scarus took in the information calmly, and folded his hands in his lap. The riots and strikes had been going on for months. No matter how many Peacekeepers were deployed and how many rebels were executed, the people of the Districts still wanted to lash out against the Capitol. Andronicus wondered what would happen if they succeeded. Would President Scarus still stand in all his glory?

"I value your input, Head Gamemaker," he said, "and I thank you for your efforts in creating this year's games."

"It's my pleasure, sir. In fact, I wanted to-"

Andronicus was cut off by the door of the office opening. The president's wife, Valeria Scarus, stood in the doorway. She was a twig of a woman, always blending into the shadows. It was easy to forget she even existed when she was overshadowed by her husband's power. In all the grandeur of the Capitol, Valeria remained quite simple.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to know if you're coming to supper," she said quietly. "Mr. Rome would be welcome to join us, of course."

"Matters of state, my darling. I'll be working late tonight," was the president's response.

"Will you come say goodnight to the children? They miss you terribly."

"I'll try."

Valeria nodded and left, her plain black heels making sharp clicks against the hard floors. As the door shut, President Scarus sighed.

"Are you married, Mr. Rome? Any children?" he asked, picking up a pen to tap on the desk. It was less of a nervous tick and more of an annoyed habit.

"No, sir. Never had the time."

"I have three girls and a boy." Andronicus knew this, of course, but he let the president continue. "My Antony is eleven. He wants nothing more than to be a victor. I don't think that he quite understands that it's impossible for a Capitol boy to win the Hunger Games, but such is the mind of a child. Always hopeful."

President Scarus's words struck an odd chord in Andronicus's gut. The Capitol practically fed on hopeful children. Year after year, hopeful children entered the arena, filled with the shining dream of victory. No matter where they came from or who they were, they had _hope. Where did that hope come from, and where did it go? Did it vanish when they died, or did it find a new home in someone else's heart?_

It wasn't like Andronicus to question such things, and the thought fled almost as soon as it had arrived. He had his orders, and he would follow them.

"I nearly forgot, sir, I wanted to ask you if you've seen the finished arena. My secretary should've sent you the pictures," said Andronicus, quickly changing the subject. President Scarus could obviously sense his move, but he made no comment on it.

"I have. I must commend you on your work. I never did have a taste for Heavensbee's theatrics. Better to keep it simple and let the games do their work, yes?"

"Of course, sir."

President Scarus checked the ornate grandfather clock on the opposite wall. The sun had gone down a while ago, but the tasks of a head gamemaker and a president never seemed to stop.

"All in good time, Mr. Rome. You have a busy day ahead of you. I'll let you get back to your work."

Both men stood and shook hands. Andronicus fixed his suit jacket, and with a final _thank you, sir,_ he left.

Outside of the president's office, everything seemed easier. A great weight melted off of his shoulders, yet there was the constant pressure of his new position that bore down on him like an anvil. The trip back to the gamemaker's center passed in a blur. All the while, his mind wandered to the coming weeks. _What would his life be like after these games had passed?_ Perhaps he'd be immortalized for a job well done, or perhaps he'd suffer a sharp and unforgiving fate.

His gamemakers were hard at work when he arrived. The final details of the arena were being put in place, the escorts had arrived in their districts, and the Capitol was thirsty for new entertainment.

 _All in good time,_ as President Scarus had said. _The games will do their work._

* * *

 **hello, everyone! my name is amanda and i'll be hosting this SYOT! head on over to my profile for all the information, and PM me with any questions or if you want to make a reservation. below, you can find a tribute roster, although the one on my profile will be more current. thank you!**

 **CHAPTER SUMMARY & NOTES: **We get to meet President Scarus and the Head Gamemaker, Andronicus Rome. Both men will have a recurring role in this story. Voltimand Scarus is 37, and has taken over as president after Snow's death (of natural causes). He has appointed a new Head Gamemaker to replace Plutarch Heavensbee. They meet, and President Scarus gets to see what kind of a man Andronicus is. He interrogates him on the state of the districts. Andronicus leaves feeling the pressure of the games. We also meet Valeria Scarus, the president's wife, who will appear in this story again.

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** The first two reapings.

* * *

 **district 1 male:** paris wood, 18. fc: martin garrix (by Zacksteel)

 **district 1 female:** RESERVED

 **district 2 male:**

 **district 2 female:** juno veritas, 18. fc: aiysha hart (by PhoenixGrace)

 **district 3 male:**

 **district 3 female:** ignis mago, 14. fc: francesca capaldi (by DMonkey1607)

 **district 4 male:** calder forde, 18. fc: timothee chalamet (by PhoenixGrace)

 **district 4 female:** maraline nereid, 16. fc: jessica barden (by earthflowers)

 **district 5 male:**

 **district 5 female:**

 **district 6 male:**

 **district 6 female:** RESERVED

 **district 7 male:**

 **district 7 female:** indigo lapahe, 17. fc: amber midthunder (by PhoenixGrace)

 **district 8 male:** cyan jaconet, 17. fc: neels visser (by Zacksteel)

 **district 8 female:** athena jacquard, 18. fc: sophie turner (by unfortunatebamboo)

 **district 9 male:** marlowe hayes, 17. fc: noah centineo (by unfortunatebamboo)

 **district 9 female:** cordelia hartshaw, 17. fc: golshifteh farahani (by earthflowers)

 **district 10 male:**

 **district 10 female:**

 **district 11 male:** dinos papastolous, 17. fc: ~andres risso (by DMonkey1607)

 **district 11 female:** eira talahm, 18. fc: ruth negga (by unfortunatebamboo)

 **district 12 male:**

 **district 12 female:**


	2. district 4 reaping

**calder forde, 18 (portrayed by timothée chalamet)**

Calder stepped off his family's boat, hauling a barrel of freshly caught fish with him. The docks were filled with fishermen coming in for the day. Peacekeepers patrolled back and forth, hurrying the workers along. But despite their presence, it was a good day. Gentle summer weather had arrived, and everyone was enjoying the season while they could.

"Let me take that," said Calder's father. Oshun Forde was a tall man, still in his prime, and widely respected for his skills as a seaman.

"I've got it, dad."

"Don't you worry. I'll take this over to be processed. Here," he dug around in his pockets and dug up a few crumpled dollars, "why don't you stop by the market and buy something for dinner? I'm sure your mother is getting hungry."

Calder nodded and left his father to manage their haul for the day. The market was only a short walk away. It was full of vendors peddling their goods, like nets, fresh seafood, baked goods, and fabrics. Children played between the stands, kicking balls made from old net floats. Calder stopped to buy a loaf of bread and some vegetables. His family had been running short on money for a while, and he would have to figure out how to make the food last as long as possible.

"Hey, Forde!"

He could recognize that voice anywhere. It belonged to his longtime friend, Aegis Copper. Aegis was every District 4 girl's daydream: tall, tan, muscular, with windswept blond hair that looked perfect no matter how messy it was. To Calder, he had always been the brawny guy with a big heart that lived next door. They were best friends and would do anything to protect each other.

"Don't you have anywhere better to be?" Calder joked, rolling his eyes.

"What, and pass up a chance to see the biggest loser in the district? Not likely." The two boys were like brothers, always making jabs at each other but never taking them to heart.

"I thought you'd be with Wynifred. Or did she break up with your dumb ass already?"

Aegis shook his head. "Nah, she's out with her friends, buying new clothes for the reaping or something. 'Sides, you know I'm gonna marry that girl."

"Uh huh." If there was one thing that everyone in District 4 knew, it was that Aegis Copper was head over heels in love with Wynifred Nereid. It was only a matter of time before they settled down in a beautiful house by the shore and had a perfect family for everyone to be jealous of.

"I feel like I never see you anymore," said Aegis. "I mean, I know what's going on with your Ma and everything, it just seems like you disappeared."

Calder bit his lip. His life had changed so much in the past year. After his mother gave birth to his baby sister Myra, her health had declined rapidly. She eventually became bedridden and unable to work. The family's finances had been a disaster until Calder decided to stop training at the career academy. Although he missed the friends he had there, keeping his family fed and clothed was well worth the sacrifice.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said, shaking off the stress. "You gotta tell me everything, though. You volunteering this year?"

"Hell no, Cald. I gotta take care of my girl. I've got a good life right now, y'know? Doesn't make sense to risk it all. Some other guy can volunteer. Me, I'm fine where I am."

The two boys walked home and talked about everything that had happened to them lately. Aegis had beaten one of the instructors while sparring and was being recognized for his skill with a trident, while Calder had recently found an oyster with three pearls (which earned him a slight bonus in his weekly pay). Before long, they reached their neighboring houses. Calder wiped his shoes off on the doormat and said goodbye to Aegis before going inside.

"Ma, I'm home," he said. His mother was lying on their couch, which was a pleasant surprise. Typically, she was too sick to get out of bed. His little sister Laela, a lively twelve-year-old with a head full of curls, was sitting on the floor with a half-finished net in her hands. She may have been young, but her talent as a net maker made the family a bit more money and was appreciated by the fishermen who always needed more equipment.

"How was your day?" his mother asked quietly. Her voice was always rough from coughing.

"It was good. Dad's finishing up at the docks."

"Calder, I made this for you!" Laela said, proudly holding up a plain bracelet made of twine. She had their baby sister Myra sleeping on her lap, so Calder set down his things and went over to retrieve his gift.

"Thanks, Lae. I'm gonna wear it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!"

Calder looked at his mother, who had a weary expression on her face. It was the first and the only year Calder and Laela would be in the reaping together. With any luck, they'd be safe and sound.

 **maraline nereid, 16 (portrayed by jessica barden)**

With a sigh of frustration, Maraline tossed her water bottle to the side and slumped down against the wall. Her body ached from five long hours of training. It was all so frustrating. She was supposed to be getting better, but one mistake turned into two, and before she knew it, she was as sloppy as the eight-year-olds who could barely hold a sword.

"I wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself," said her trainer, Thyresa. "You're improving every day. I'm sure your parents will be pleased with your progress."

"They won't be," Maraline muttered, "and they never are." Her parents had wanted her to be a career tribute from the minute she could walk. To them, there was nothing more honorable than killing and getting rewarded for it. The whole idea disgusted her.

"Hey. Chin up. Why don't you head home and get some rest? We've all got a big day tomorrow," said Thyresa.

Maraline showered and changed into her regular clothes before leaving the training center. It was a beautiful day, with the smell of the sea drifting through the air. Her parents would both be working late in their fish processing shop, which meant she'd have a bit of time at home to relax. The idea was a welcome relief after a grueling day in training.

Her house was a quaint little place near the market. As she entered, she could hear the sound of her sister humming upstairs. They shared a room with a view of the sea, which was her favorite thing about the house. When they were little, they had spent hours watching the boats go in and out, carrying fish, crabs, and oysters.

"Mar, is that you?"

"Hi, Wyn," she said, setting her bag on her bed. Her sister was sitting in a rocking chair with their dog, Fischer, sleeping peacefully at her feet. Wynifred had been mostly blind for six months, after an accident during training that ended her chances of being District 4's victor. Maraline was still getting used to caring for her older sister. The pressure to be a successful career was now on her shoulders, and it was impossible to live up to her sister's standards.

"Have a good day?" Wynifred asked.

"It was great," Maraline lied. "Yours?"

"My friends came by. We went out to the market for reaping clothes. Penny Haile helped me home, I think she said she put the dress I bought on my bed. Do you like it?"

It was a pretty cerulean dress with long sleeves and buttons down the front. Maraline knew that no matter what happened at the reaping, Wynifred would be the talk of District 4 for weeks to come.

"It's nice. I bet your boyfriend will like it."

"Oh, stop it. He's a nice guy, you know."

"I know. I wouldn't make fun of my future brother-in-law, would I?" Maraline said, smiling at how her sister's cheeks flushed bright pink. Fischer raised his head and noticed her. He immediately leaped up, tail wagging, barking at her excitedly.

"Hey there, boy," she said, scratching behind his ears. "Looks like it's time for a walk, hmm? Wanna go down to the beach?"

"Can I come? I want to get some fresh air while the weather's nice," said Wynifred. Maraline helped her sister put on her shoes and jacket. Fischer lumbered around the room, eager to go outside. But when they got to the bottom of the stairs, Maraline froze.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing home?" she asked. Her parents were sitting in the living room with the television on. A recap of the previous year's games was on, showing the boy from 10 driving a sword into his district partner's stomach.

"It's the night before the reaping, we get off early. Don't you remember?" their father said coldly.

"I'm sorry, I know-"

"Where are you going? The sun's going down, I won't have you getting in trouble for being stupid," said their mother.

"Mom, it's okay," said Wynifred, "we're just taking Fischer for a walk. We'll go through the market and be back in half an hour."

Mrs. Nereid sighed. "Just be careful, Wynifred. You know we're just worried about you."

"I know, Mom. Mar, let's go."

Outside, Maraline could breathe easier. Every day was long and frustrating when her parents decided that she would be a practice dummy for them to take out all their anger on.

"You'll be fine, Mar. I promise," said Wynifred. As they walked with the sunset and sea breeze at their backs, Maraline hoped that was true.

 **district 4 reaping**

Maraline walked hand-in-hand with Wynifred as they made their way into the square. Her dress, which was the one her sister had worn the year before, scratched her neck as she moved. Their parents were standing with a crowd of adults, probably bragging about Wynifred's accomplishments in school.

"Hey, sweetheart!"

Maraline sighed as Aegis Copper jogged up to them. Wynifred's face lit up in a broad smile, even though she could probably only see a hazy, dark blur instead of her boyfriend. Aegis planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You look beautiful, Wynnie. That's such a pretty dress, I love it on you," he said, always eager to make his girlfriend blush.

Maraline noticed Aegis's friend standing off to the side with an awkward grimace on his face. She recognized him as Calder Forde, a boy two years older than her. He had left training a year ago to earn money for his sick mother. She had never spoken to him, but he was always hanging around with Aegis when there was some free time.

"Hi," she said, trying to make conversation while Aegis flirted with her sister, "are those your sisters?"

Calder looked over to where Maraline was pointing. His mother had been too sick to get out of bed, so his father was handling his sisters. Laela was making faces at Myra, who giggled and clapped her chubby hands.

"Yeah. They wanted to go swimming after this is all over," he said. Maraline smiled at that.

"Well, good luck," she said, going back to her sister. "Wyn, let's go."

"Oh, alright," Wynifred said. "Bye, Aegis."

"See you afterward, beautiful."

They all filed into place amidst the upbeat atmosphere of the square. Reapings in District 4 were often regarded as a lively event. Every year, two well-trained career tributes would go off to fight in the games, with the support of everyone in the district. The escort was a woman named Lucetta Valenti, who had been assigned to District 4 for six years. During her tenure, there had been two victors from 4, Fraser Carrack in the 94th Hunger Games and Coraline Hale in the 96th. She was dressed head-to-toe in sea green in honor of the district, from her lofty wig down to her massive high heels. With a signature flourish, she tapped the microphone and began the yearly introduction to the games.

Calder watched the Capitol propaganda with disinterest. There was always something about the Capitol that seemed ingenuine. The people looked fake and their words sounded faker. But as long as his family and friends were safe, he couldn't complain. Besides, it could have been much worse.

At the end of the video, Lucetta tugged off her shiny gloves and went over to the massive glass bowl containing the slips of paper with the girls' names. After a moment of deliberation, she plucked one out, returned to the microphone, and spoke.

"This year's female tribute from District 4 will be… Wynifred Nereid!"

A shocked hush fell over the crowd. All eyes turned to Wynifred, who stood with a shell-shocked expression on her beautiful face. The career girls seemed unsure of what to do- up until six months ago, Wynifred had been the most promising candidate for the games. She was the most beloved, perfect girl in all of District 4. Being a tribute was an honor, but for Wynifred, who couldn't even see, it was a death sentence.

Calder sighed, thankful that Laela was safe. But one look at Aegis was enough to know that this wasn't any better. Aegis's mouth moved, but no sound came out. The words _I volunteer_ wouldn't work- he couldn't protect the girl he loved. Calder watched as four peacekeepers marched up to Wynifred and grasped her arms, tugging her towards the stage. There was a commotion in the crowd of girls, and then Maraline ran up to her sister.

"Wyn, it's okay, I'm here," she said, "I've got you."

"I can't… I don't know what to do, Mar. What do I do?"

Maraline's heart was beating like a drum. She knew the whole district was watching them. Their parents were crying in outrage, calling Wynifred's name.

"You'll be okay. I promise," she said, before turning to face the stage. "I volunteer as tribute!"

"No! Mar, you can't! Maraline, stop, don't be _stupid,_ please!"

The peacekeepers marched Maraline to the stage while Wynifred called helplessly after her. Lucetta seemed pleased by the dramatic turn of events and ushered her front-and-center.

"And here we have a lovely volunteer! Tell us your name, dearie!"

Maraline swallowed her fear. From then on, she would have to be the shining tribute that her sister was always meant to be.

"Maraline Nereid."

"Was that your sister, then? So sweet. District 4, let's give this volunteer a hand!" There was halfhearted clapping throughout the square. Wynifred was still in tears, crying into her friend's shoulder. No one liked a sad reaping.

"Moving on to the boys!" Lucetta declared, quickly selecting a slip from the other glass bowl. "This year's male tribute from District 4 will be… Aegis Copper!"

Calder's heart dropped. He could see the light in Aegis's eyes go out. If he went into that arena, everything would be destroyed. There couldn't be two victors. Either Wynifred would lose her sister, her boyfriend, or both.

"I volunteer!" Calder said, not even thinking about what he was doing. Saving his friend, who had so much to live for, was all that mattered.

"I'm not gonna let you do that," said Aegis, grabbing Calder's arm. He looked a thousand years older.

"You want to protect your girl? Let me protect you. Trust me, Aegis. You're my best friend, I don't wanna see you go in there."

The peacekeepers were already pulling him away. He walked to the stage, desperately trying to ignore Laela's cries of despair. His legs were practically numb, and he almost tripped as he climbed the stairs. Lucetta brought him up to the microphone.

"Another volunteer! Things certainly are exciting here in District 4. Tell us your name, young man," she said.

"Calder Forde."

"Well, here are the District 4 tributes for the 99th Annual Hunger Games- Maraline Nereid and Calder Forde! Shake hands, now, you two."

Maraline and Calder looked at each other for what felt like ages before they finally shook hands. The silent acknowledgment that they were only there to protect someone else registered between them. It was a hard, heavy feeling, but there was no place for them to hide now. They had both entered a dangerous game.

* * *

 **here's the first chapter! i'm very excited to introduce maraline nereid (courtesy of earthflowers) and calder forde (courtesy of PhoenixGrace). i was able to connect them loosely, which i hope will pay off as they develop in this story. i did make the decision to do individual reapings because the chapters would have been too long if i had done two at once. leave a review and let me know your feelings about these two tributes!**

 ***please continue to submit tributes! information can be found on my profile!***

 **CHAPTER SUMMARY & NOTES: **We meet Calder Forde, 18. He works on his father's fishing boat. A year before the story began, his mother gave birth to his sister Myra, and consequently became very ill. He decided to stop training as a career tribute to work full-time as a fisherman and save money for his family. His best friend is Aegis Copper, who has a girlfriend named Wynifred Nereid. Wynifred is popular in District 4. She was a talented career, but an accident during training left her mostly blind. Her sister Maraline now looks after her. Maraline is 16, living under her older sister's shadow. She is training as a career tribute at her parents' behest. Wynifred is reaped and Maraline volunteers to protect her. Aegis is then reaped, and Calder volunteers to save his best friend.

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** District 8 reapings.


End file.
